When He Wakes Up
by Yuko6754
Summary: "When he wakes up, I'm gonna-!" "Ike… He'll never wake up. He's gone, Ike. I did everything that I could. But I couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry." Ike stared at Rhys like he was insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Scooter: A Soren fanfic. It can be seen as either a Ike/Soren friendship or Ike/Soren as light shounen-ai. Pick whichever floats your boat. XP **

* * *

**_When He Wakes Up_**

As soon as Ike entered the room with the Black Knight and Mist followed, Soren clenched his fists and grunted. He took a step forward but Titania put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ike said—"

"I know full well what Ike said, Titania, but I don't care. He was the one who was there for me when I had nothing. When he could have just walked away from me, he gave me food and helped me to survive. I owe him this, Titania. If he dies, I wish to die with him, and not I the middle of a war."

Somewhat surprised, Titania stuttered when she spoke next. "S-Soren. B-But."

"You cannot alter my decision: I am going to aid Ike."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Soren turned towards the Paladin. "Titania…" he murmured, turning back to the doors. "We must hurry. Ranulf! Oscar! Volke! Take care of things here!"

The Assassin smirked but nodded, and Oscar turned a concerned eye to Titania and Soren. "Be careful, ok?"

The Sage and Paladin nodded and ran into the room.

* * *

Ike turned, barely dodging a blow from the lethal sword – Alondite.

"S-Soren? Titania? What are you two doing here?!"

"It was my idea, Ike." Soren explained, obliterating one of the priests, "Remember when we met? I thought I should return the favor."

"Soren! You owe me no debt!"

"I am well aware of that, son of Greil, but I feel I must anyways."

More reinforcements arrived and Titania and Soren got to work killing them whilst Mist healed Ike when he needed it.

"You cannot defeat me, Ike, son of Greil, but why do you not desist?"

"Because I know I _can_ beat you!" Ike defiantly retorted, narrowing his eyes and readying Ragnell.

Underneath his armor, the Black Knight surveyed the area. _I'm pretty sure I can rattle this little brat from the inside out…but how…? _He spotted Soren who had just obliterated a Halberdier, and had started on a Paladin and he smiled underneath the armor. _I think I just found my ticket._

Using his Alondite's long range, he managed to get by Ike, who was shocked and just stared after him. The warrior got behind Soren and all was made clear.

"_Soren_!" Ike screamed.

The Sage turned and his red eyes went wide. "Wh—" was all he could mutter before blood erupted from his side. Unwillingly, he screamed in pain and flew back into the wall. He slid down, his eyes clenched shut, and his left hand grasping at his robes, trying to staunch the bleeding.

Ike growled and ran at the Black Knight, who parried. Titania stopped in front of Soren and got down off of her horse and knelt next to the fallen Sage, who grimaced. She leaned him forward but he gasped in pain.

"Bare with me, Soren. Please." She looked into the red eyes and was dismayed to find that they were glazed over with pain. "Don't leave us, Soren,"

"I'm… Not going anywhere…" he managed, blood spilling from his mouth.

Titania smiled, though it was forced, and picked up the lightweight Sage, hearing the suppressed cry. She managed to return to her horse and hold Soren in bridal style, while trying to make sure he didn't lose too much blood.

Nasir came in minutes later and commanded that Ike take care of Ena. He crossed his arms, and before them stood one of the legendary dragons of Goldoa. He breathed his Breath at the Black Knight, who suddenly found himself immobile, and the castle began to shake.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it out of there. What happened to Soren?" Oscar asked, spotting the dying Sage.

"No time! Where's Rhys?!" Titania demanded.

"I'm here," Rhys came up and a shadow passed over his face when he saw the wounded Sage, though no one noticed.

* * *

Rhys had used all of his power on Soren back at camp. He tried all of his Staves. Even the rare Ashera Staff.

The next morning, Ike came in, his face drawn from lack of sleep. He looked at Rhys, then said: "When he wakes up, I'm gonna--!"

Rhys looked at Ike sadly. "Ike… He'll never wake up. He's gone, Ike. I did everything that I could. But I couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry."

Ike stared at Rhys like he was insane. "He's…he's…"

"He's dead, Ike. I'm so sorry."

Ike stared at his best friend in shock.

"It…there was a fragment of Alondite inside of Soren's wound. I'm guessing that's what killed him… Ike…"

Soren just lay there, the mark of the Branded on his forehead, blood on his pale lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, Soren," Ike said, shedding tears.

* * *

**Yuko: THIS IS AN EDIT!!! Last night when I re-read this, I got to thinking. I've decided to turn this into a short chapter story. Five chapters at the most. And two at the least. I'm currently working on the second chapter, and I'll try and have it done soon. But...As some of you know, I'm a procrastinator, so you'll have to badger me for a bit. (sweatdrops) But I'll get it done. (grins) **

** _--Yuko--_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuko: Well, here we go! The second chapter:-) I've decided that one or two more chapters will finish this up. :-) I hope you enjoy this and please read the note at the bottom of the chapter, kays? Thanks! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter Two_ **

Ike left Soren where he lay in the healing tent to tell the others what had occurred. As Rhys watched the son of Greil go, his eyes shifted from orange to grey.

"These Crimean mercenaries are so gullible! I was hoping that Ike wouldn't look at the body. If he had . . ." he let the sentence hang and placed a hand on Soren's chest, feeling the weak heartbeat beneath his fingers. Then his grey eyes traveled to the Sage's forehead, examining the red mark.

"Mark of the Spirit Charmer? Please. That's one of the weakest lies I've ever heard. Mark of the Branded more like it. Part of the Laguz. Hmm. . . . I wonder which race . . ."

A white light spread from the grey-eyed man's hand. It would have been painful to even look at. Like getting your pupils dilated, then looking directly at a light. Yea. Painful. The light spread across Soren's body, emitting a white glow.

"Rhys?"

A green-haired man walked into the tent, and his eyes widened when he saw Rhys. "What are you doing?"

The man turned. "U-Uhm . . ."

Stefan placed his left hand on the smooth hilt of his blade – the Vague Katti – and began to unsheathe it slowly, the silver blade glinting dangerously in the sunlight. Although he realized that there was no escape for him, 'Rhys' turned back quickly to the comatose Sage and the light grew brighter still until Stefan was forced to cover his eyes.

Trusting his instincts, Stefan – though momentarily blinded – took a few steps forward, and threw his trusty blade into the light. A scream was heard and the light faded. Stefan blinked rapidly to clear his vision, and saw that Soren's body was gone, and the one who had made him vanish was dead.

Stefan hurried out of the tent and into Ike's. "General Ike!" he said through a pant.

Titania, Ike, Tibarn, Ranulf, and Reyson looked up at Stefan. Ike was the first to speak.

"Stefan? What happened?"

"S-Soren's body…"

* * *

He felt water splash on his face and he gasped, his blood-red eyes shooting open. An ugly man stood before him. "Wh-Who are you?" Soren rasped, mentally noting that his hands were chained above his head, and his feet barely scraped the stony floor beneath him. His purple Sage's (he's a Sage in my game) robes were gone, leaving him in the thin black robe that he wore underneath the purple ones. His brown boots were still on, and he had a splitting headache.

"Ah, so you're finally awake?" The old man cackled, pressing his face close to Soren's. The Sage turned his head in disgust. The other's breath was rancid, and it almost made the young man who was chained gag.

A red-clad soldier came down some stairs and saluted. "Master Izuka! We've heard word of the Crimean Army! We have reason to believe that they are making their way here! Orders sir?"

Soren's heart lifted. _Ike! The Army! I'm saved at least._

But Soren's joy was not to last long in the presence of Izuka. The man turned to look at Soren and smiled, making the young man's stomach flip over. "Dispatch the Feral Ones," directed Izuka then turned to Soren. "Yes, the Feral Ones. Keeheehee! But another will be joining their ranks today, my little Branded. Kekeke!"

Soren's red eyes widened slightly. _How'd he--?_

The old man snapped his fingers and a blindfold seemed to appear over Soren's eyes. The young Sage made a startled sound and tried to struggle.

"Kekeke! We never like to have the victims witness what goes on here, just in case,"

From underneath the blindfold, Soren's eyes widened, and he screamed, feeling a pressure in his back.

* * *

Ike led his troops near the Twisted Tower and called them to halt. He was still feeling the blow of their tacticians' loss. But they had to pull through. He had covered up Soren's disappearance well, with the help of Tibarn, Ranulf, Stefan, Mist, Titania, and Reyson, using the lie that he was in his tent, sick with some sort of flu. Ike had sealed that area off to others, sure that the others would obey. To his luck, they did.

"Ok, Tibarn, you know what to do," the Hawk King nodded and a flash of light surrounded the King of Phoenicis, and his Hawk Form appeared.

"Ready when you are, General Ike!"

Ike nodded and turned to the rest of his troops. "Okay, Stefan, Ranulf, Ilyana, Rolf and Mist, you follow me, ok?" The fighters nodded. "The rest of you hold out ok?"

As he ran this plan over in his head, he mentally kicked himself. Soren, if he were here, would probably snort at his foolishness. This was not a good plan. But it would have to do.

"Move out!"

Everyone nodded and Ike took his troop south. They first encountered a Raven and Ike cut it down with Ragnell at long range. "Hah!" He turned to Ranulf and felt a twang of guilt: He had just cut down one of the Laguz. Ranulf caught his eye and grinned his trademark grin, and transformed into his blue cat form, and leaped behind a yellow Cat Laguz, and clawed at its back. Rolf finished it off with a well-shot arrow from his Laguz Bow.

Ike looked ahead and saw that one of the Feral Ones wasn't fully transformed. It still had its human form. Ike gasped. It had black wings, thin black robes, and a pale face with a red mark on his forehead. Stefan followed Ike's gaze and his jaw dropped.

"It's not possible…" Stefan murmured.

"S-Soren…" Ike muttered, his blue eyes wide in shock.

* * *

**Yuko: Well, well. I bet everyone saw THAT comin', ne? Hehe. I know. I'm predictable. (sighs) Oh, right! The note:**

**_I've heard some stories think he's a Dragon of Goldoa. And I don't know if that's true or not, but I discussed what race Soren should be with some of my friends who play this game. We decided on a black Raven from Kilvas. _ **

**Yuko: There! There's my reasoning! Now, the next chapter will have some more action. I'm not done with Soren just yet. :-) Seeya!  
**

**_--Yuko--_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuko: This -- it turns out -- is NOT the final chapter! The next is the Epilogue, but we'll just ignore that for now, ne? Now, thanks to one of my reviewers, I was able to find a way to make Soren a Dragon of Goldoa, and have him in his human form. I think you know who you are. :-) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!! Not my best work, but hey! I have a reason:**

**_I SPENT 4 HOURS TAKING AN HONOR'S ENGLISH TEST FOR HIGHSCHOOL TODAY!! I'M PRACTICALLY BRAIN DEAD!!!_**

**Yuko: Ok! I'm done. :-) Please enjoy the chapter! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3_ **

"S-Soren?" the blue-haired Lord stared in shock at his childhood friend in complete and utter shock. The Sage looked almost the same, with just a few minor changes: his purple robes were gone, leaving him in the thin black robes underneath. His normal blazing ruby eyes were dull, and the most shocking was the wings protruding from his back. Like how the Ravens of Kilvas and Hawks of Phoenicis, he had wings on his back, but still remained in his human form. The wings were black, but not as big as the other Dragons of Goldoa.

Tibarn, not recognizing Soren at first, prepared for an attack. He was about to strike when Stefan -- who recovered first -- yelled at the Hawk King to cease his attack. The dark green Laguz pulled back, but cocked its feathered head at the Swordsmaster.

"Look carefully, Lord Tibarn! It's Soren!"

He looked. He saw.

Just like any other Laguz, Soren couldn't attack while in his human form, and even though Tibarn didn't particularly _like_ the raven-haired tactician, it angered him that he was subjected to that . . . that torture!

Now that Tibarn looked, he could very easily tell that it was Soren. Mist had also spotted the Thunder (he's an S in Thunder for me) Sage, and the transformation had brought unwilling tears to her eyes. Ike quickly took hold of the situation.

"Stefan! Ranulf! Can you two get Soren back behind our lines?"

The Swordsman nodded in earnest, and Ike looked at the blue Gallian fighter, who hissed and bobbed his furry head up and down. The two dashed forward while Rolf struck out at Feral Ones who tried to stop them from getting to Soren, and Ike was using Ragnell's long range to help protect.

A scream came from behind him and Ike turned quickly just in time to see a Red Dragon inhaling, ready to strike. Horror spilled across the young man's face, and without a word to Rolf, he turned, rushing over to help the remainder of his family.

Ever since that night, when that damn Black Knight had murdered Greil -- Ike's father, Ike had made a silent vow to protect Mist.

_I can't lose her too!_ he thought, his mind clouding over in anxiety.

Rolf took a quick look back and was about to call out to Ike, when a yowl of pain came from Ranulf, and dragged him back to the Laguz and Stefan. The young teen swore under his breath for being distracted, and notched another arrow into his Laguz Bow. He pulled the string taut and released the weapon, letting the arrow fly towards a Raven Feral One at break-neck speed.

Bullseye!

The Raven screeched in agony as the arrow ripped through its left wing, crippling it. It fell slowly towards the ground and Stefan killed it with a decapitation, decreasing enemy numbers once more.

Ike intercepted the Dragon's deadly Breath, taking the hit for Mist. He clamped down on his tongue to prevent a sound of pain escaping. He knew he would be fine, but Mist just wasn't as strong as her older brother. She had screamed when the Dragon inhaled, and then even louder when she realized that Ike had taken the blow for her.

"Ike!" she screamed, her Iron Blade drawn.

The blue-haired Lord staggered, but regained his footing, and shot a brief grin at his sister, before pointing Ragnell at the Dragon. With a grunt, Ike tossed the blessed sword into the air, and leaped after it. He caught it as it fell and as the Dragon looked up, Ike cried out and the sharp edge of the sword sliced through the top of the Dragon's head. As soon as he landed, Ike instantly jumped and started slicing from between the Dragon's scaly legs, and up, joining the other cut mark. Blood flew from the cuts, and Mist's horse neighed and pawed at the ground nervously.

The Dragon roared in agony and the two halves of the transformed Laguz fell and young Mist was forced to turn away.

_Aether. So glad that I learned it._ Ike thought, wiping the crimson blood from his eyes. Ike turned to Mist and in a commanding voice, told her to wait further back, and just use Psysic to heal. The female Valkeryie backed up.

Before he went back to help Ranulf, Rolf, and Stefan, Ike turned towards the Hawk King. "Lord Tibarn! Can I request you to look after Mist, please?"

The green and brown Hawk screeched and flapped over to Mist. Ike grinned, and ran over to Rolf. "Can you hold them?"

"Yes, I should be able too; go ahead, Ike."

Momentary shock filled Ike's face, before he grinned. "What a man you've become,"

"Thanks, Ike!"

The son of Greil nodded and tore off after Ranulf and Stefan, who were almost at Soren when Ike came up behind them. "Can you two block me? I'm going to try and get to Soren!"

Stefan and Ranulf nodded, and Ike ran up in front of Soren.

"Soren! Can you hear me? So-ren!"

Soren's ruby eyes cleared very slightly, and his mouth opened. "I . . . ke?" his voice was slurred.

"Soren! Yes, it's me, Ike! We're here to take you back!"

"B-But . . . I . . ."

Ike cut the Sage off, "No buts, Soren! Please come back!" He was on the verge of begging. "I need you to plan the strategies! I'm . . . not a very . . . strategic person . . ."

Although he wasn't thinking clearly, the young boy let out a snort of laughter. "Amen to that . . . But I cannot leave yet,"

"What?! Why not?!"

"M-Mas . . ." He stopped himself and shook his head slowly. "Izuka needs to be killed first, before I can go anywhere."

Ike growled, turning towards the tower. "I'll have it done soon. What do you mean, you can't leave? Can you get behind our lines?"

"I don't want the risk. I'll stay here, if I may?"

Ike felt uncomfortable having Soren -- his best friend -- ask for permission to _stay_, but he also felt an angry pity for him: unable to do anything.

"We'll have you out of here in no time. I'll have Rolf and Ranulf protect you, ok? Will you know when he's dead?"

Soren nodded meekly. "I should,"

"Ranulf!" Ike called to the blue Cat Laguz, who perked up, and dashed over to Ike. "Can you run back to the others, and get Haar!"

The blue cat nodded and dashed off. Ike turned and briefly saw Ilyana blast a Mercenary sky high with her Tornado. Ike smiled gently. Amazing. That sickly Mage had grown from a mere sick child, into a powerful Sage. Though . . . her eating habits sure as hell hadn't changed.

Haar came over and looked at Ike. "Commander Ike? What can I do for you?"

"Can you watch over Soren? I need to kill someone."

The Wyvern Lord blinked and looked at Soren. He opened his mouth, but Ike muttered 'I'll tell you later' to him, and he snapped it shut again.

Ike motioned to Stefan to follow, and the Swordsmaster equipped his Vague Katti, and ran after Ike.

* * *

**Yuko: I know, I know! I said I'd finish it up here! (sighs) I know I'm being lazy, but I don't want to draw this story out that much. (sweatdrops) The next chapter will be just after chapter 27, and just before chapter 28 (aka the last chapter! lol). The epilogue will be very short and . . . well . . . pathetic. Hehe . . . Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll make any corrections that I need to when I completely finish this story! I hope to get some feedback, and do keep in mind that I probably messed up on some spelling, I'm sorry. Heh. This is also my very first Fire Emblem story, and I don't think that I did half bad, but that's your opinion. :-)**

**_--Yuko--_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuko: Well, well, well! I'm shocked! I must admit! I didn't think I'd finish this up as quickly as I did. As this was my first FE story, I'd appreciate some feedback, but I thank my reviewers, and of course, the lurkers who read, but don't review. :-) Now, this IS short (which I warned you of), and I hope to get feedback on even this. (sweatdrops) Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 4_ **

Light streamed in from the entrance flap of his tent and Soren groaned as consciousness gradually returned to him. He opened his ruby eyes and looked around, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His body was aching all over, and he lay his head back with a grunt, before trying to prop his body up on his elbows, only gasp in pain as his back was put under pressure.

The Thunder Sage heard a light chuckle, and he turned his gaze to the entrance flap to see Ike standing there, a broad smile on his face. "Good to see you awake, Soren,"

Soren nodded, falling back and wincing slightly. "Good to be back," he said, his eyes drifting shut.

He heard footsteps, and guessed that Ike was moving over to him, and he was right when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "He-ey, Soren, don't pass out on me just yet, I want to talk to you for a bit,"

"Oh, come on, Ike; I'm dead tired. Just let me sleep!" Soren said, exasperated.

Ike sighed. "All right, Soren. You win this time, but we'll talk after you wake up, ok?"

Soren showed Ike one of his rare smiles, and shifted so he was curled up under the covers, and his breathing evened out and slowed into the breathing of one deeply asleep. Ike smiled as well and sat back, examining his childhood friend.

Soren had caused much trouble, and sleepless hours, but that was all remedied, now that he was back. Many had seen the wings protruding from the young mans' body: Ike would have to explain that sooner or later, but for now, he let his friend rest.

Ike stood, and moved to the entrance flap. "Rest well, my friend," he said, exiting the tent.

* * *

**Yuko: Well! Looks like Soren's gonna make a full recovery! Now, before I head out, I'd like to share a story idea that I got when I was taking that stupid 4 hour long test. Ranulf tries to get the wrong people into the right moods. Just comic-relief purposes. :-) Tell me what you think in a review, kays? Seeya next time!**

**_--Yuko--_ **


End file.
